Melt blowing is a process for forming nonwoven fibrous webs of thermoplastic (co)polymeric fibers. In a typical melt-blowing process, one or more thermoplastic (co)polymer streams are extruded through a die containing closely arranged orifices and attenuated by convergent streams of high-velocity hot air to form micro-fibers which are collected to form a melt blown nonwoven fibrous web.
Thermoplastic (co)polymers commonly used in forming conventional melt blown nonwoven fibrous webs include polyethylene (PE) and polypropylene (PP). Melt-blown nonwoven fibrous webs are used in a variety of applications, including acoustic and thermal insulation, filtration media, surgical drapes, and wipes, among others.